peelfandomcom-20200213-history
02 November 1996
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-11-02 ; Comments *John suggests that 'mincecore' band Agathocles may be offered a session in the near future. This did in fact happen: their one and only session for the show was recorded at the end of May 1997. *Following the Spencer Wiggins track, JP announces that voting is now open for the 1996 Festive Fifty. Sessions *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci #3 (rpt.) Recorded 1996-04-21. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Rok / Jonzon: Slap! Whack! Thump! (12" - Club Berlin) International Deejay Gigolo GIGOLO 03 # *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci, 'Young Girls Happy Endings' (Peel Session) *Revolutionary Corps Of Teenage Jesus vs. Suicide: Frankie Teardrop 114 B.P.M. (12" - Frankie Teardrop E.P.) Creeping Bent BENT 005 *Ghouls, 'Voodoo Juice (LP - Toes On The Nose)' (Ace) *Apex: Spys (12" - T-Dance / Spys) Hardleaders HL009 # :(JP: 'Another one of the highlights of my trip to Germany was a chance to go and see FC St Pauli in Hamburg. My sort of football team really, leftward leaning the spectators are supposed to be and also they have this as their signature tune, which makes them pretty fine.') *Rubbermaids & Gegengerade Allstars, 'You'll Never Walk Alone (LP - Spitzenreiter)' # *(news) *1-4-5s, Baby, You Rock (LP - Rock Invasion)' (Estrus) ES 1229 *Alastair Galbraith, 'Marcasite Lace (with Plagal Grind) (LP-Morse and Gaudylight)' (Emperor Jones/Transyndicate) *Hardfloor: Beavis At Bat (Dave Angel remix) (12") Harthouse HH105 # *Ellinger Combo, 'Okie From Muskogee (LP - Slow Music Texas Bohemia 2)' (Triconte) *Dumb, 'Empty Me (LP- Thirsty)' (Up) *Silver Jews, 'How To Rent A Room (LP - The Natural Bridge)' (Domino) :(JP: 'I feel sufficiently confident really to start hustling for faxes now, so if you feel like sending a fax, it will get read, won't be ignored, and the number is 0645 110 100 or it used to be when I was a boy. Things may have changed, who can possibly say.') *Tshala Muana, 'Mudiavi' (Sterns) :(JP: 'Since the invention of the wheel, man has been battling against the machine and I think I'd just defeated this one, actually, because some of the technology here in the studio as you can imagine is enormously sophisticated and probably better than anything else in the whole of the rest of the world, but on this particular occasion I think I've defeated the machine because although it said on the machine that that was track 6, it actually did play us track 5... these machines aren't going to get me you know. You see all that stuff in the papers about how humankind is going to be controlled by machines within a few years - not me pal, I can tell you that!') :(JP: 'This is Gorky's, and when they recorded this for a session, way back in January, February, April, March, fourth month, March, it was called "Diam Atsain"' - John is so flustered he forgets the calendar! The session was actually recorded in April and broadcast on 11 May 1996) *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci, 'Diam Atsain, aka Patio Song' (Peel Session) *Neurotek: Let Me See You Dance (12" - Live And Direct EP) Bass Generator GTX 040 # *Low, 'Over The Ocean (7 inch)' (Vernon Yard) *Johnny Guitar Watson, 'Too Tired (LP-Hot Just Like TNT)' (Ace) *Descendants, 'Coffee Mug (LP-Everything Sucks)' (Epitaph) *Pimp Daddy Nash: Two Thousand Zero Zero (12") Mephisto MR010 # *Deutschmark Bob And The Deficits: Mexico Americano (7") Crypt CRYPT-054 *John S. Hall with Sasha Forte / Jane Scarpantoni: Punish Him (album - The Body Has A Head) Manifatture Criminali BOB 104 *Kreidler: La Capital (album - Weekend) Kiff KIFF 004 *(news) *Smudge, 'Mike Love Not War (LP-You, Me, Car Park, Now)' (Half a Cow) *''(Peel's comment on a fax has been edited out here.)'' *Tindersticks, 'Her (LP-Tindersticks)' (This Way Up) *Mighty Diamonds, 'Agony Polish/Roof Over My Head' (JR) *(news) *Distorted Waves Of Ohm: Tempura Domination (12" - E.P.) Sonic Groove SG9604 # *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci, 'Pen Gwag Glas' (Peel Session) *Amp: Lutin (7" - Beyond) Wurlitzer Jukebox WJ15 # :(JP: 'There are so many peachy keen records around at the moment and this is but one of them. I've got a carpet full of stuff that's come in during the last couple of weeks and still two large boxes of things upstairs as well which I'll have to take home tomorrow.') *Power Steppers: Servo Drive (album - Bass Re-Inforcement) Universal Egg WWCD020 # *Agathocles: Clean The Scene (album - Razor Sharp Daggers) Cyber CD 19 # *Radar Bros.: On The Floor (album - Radar Bros.) Restless 72927 *Spencer Wiggins: Once In A While (Is Better Than Never At All) (7") Goldwax 337 # :(JP: 'I have to say that with these new studios and my unfamiliarity with them, I get into such a panic before the programme and stay so nervous throughout it, that it's... I wouldn't say it's not a pleasure for me to do them but at the same time I'm more nervous than I am sort of enjoying myself. That was the first time throughout the entire thing that I've relaxed. I feel a lot better now.') *Twenty Miles: 20 Miles (3x7" EP - Ragged Backyard Classics) In The Red Recordings ITR 040 *Revelino, 'Step On High (7 inch)' (Musidisc) :(JP: 'I love that record to the point of madness, I have to say, even the bits when they go "bah bah bah".') *Greenhaus: unknown track (12" - Don't Be Clever E.P.) Eurobeat 2000 # *''(John apologises for the disc skipping at the beginning, blaming it on accumulated dirt on the record. He laments the loss of his "Parastamp Disc Preener" - this was almost certainly a vintage Cecil Watts Parostatik Disc Preener, although it could also have been a Watts Parastat, both of which were discontinued in the late 1970s.)'' *Mainliner, 'Tsukisasaro' (LP-Japan: New Psychedelic Underground)' (Manifatture Criminali) :(JP: 'You're going to think that I've messed up the start of this, but it does fade in halfway through the first word, thus. I nearly killed myself with that previous one, incidentally, cos it came in with such a bang and I had it turned up too loud. Certain amount of blood, but not too much.') *Michael Hurley, 'You're A Dog And Don't Talk To Me (LP-Parsnip Snips)' (Veracity) *Prozac: Absolutely 100% Zombie Style (12" EP - Zombie Style) Disko B DB 56 # @ *(news) *Unsane, 'No Soul (7 inch)' (Man's Ruin) *Heavenly, 'Snail Trail (LP-Operation Heavenly)' (Wiiija) *Bomb 20: 'Rust (12 " EP - Pigtronics) Riot Beats RB 15 # @ *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci, 'Meirion Wylit' (Peel Session) *Heads, Gnu (Gnu 7") @ *Eastwood: Hysteria (12" - Eastwood EP) Brute BRUTE 28 # @ Tracks marked # also on File 2 @ also on File 3 '''$ also on '''File 4 File ;Name *a) 1996-11-02 Gorkys Zygotic Mynci a.mp3 *b) 1996-11-02 Gorkys Zygotic Mynci b.mp3 *c) 1996-11-02 Gorkys Zygotic Mynci c.mp3 *d) 1996-11-02 Gorkys Zygotic Mynci d.mp3 *1) 1996-11-02 John Peel BBC Radio 1 *2) dat_117.mp3 *3) 1996-10-xx-11-xx Peel Show LE312 *4) 1996-10-xx-11-xx Peel Show LE313 ;Length *a) 46:55 *b) 46:18 *c) 46:50 *d) 39:23 *1) 02:51:55 *2) 04:04:35 (02:02:15 to 03:09:47) *3) 1:31:57 (5:36-20:20) *4) 1:32:00 (31:37-1:30:49) ;Other *File 1) Originally in four parts a)-d), re-edited into one file by Bill. Many thanks to him and the original taper. *2) Many thanks to Max-Dat. Dat 117 *3) Created from LE312 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 Peel October November 1996 Lee Tape 312 *4) Created from LE313 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 Peel October November 1996 Lee Tape 313 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo *3,4) Mooo Category:1996 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Max-dat Tapes